Pack
by sylarbadass
Summary: What will happen when Katie betrays Logan's Pack and her own family. Will their lives become one of horror and pain?
1. Chapter 1

(Logan POV)

We'll let me start from the beginning before we get into this any farther. I Logan Mitchell I am a wolf and have been since the day I was born. My mother was attacked while I was still within her stomach. When I was born a clan of wolves that lived within our town took her, I was born into their world. To be raised as one of their own. That is where she meets David Mitchell a pure- breed. The man I called my father. He was the clan's second in commented. We lived within that world until he was taken from my mother and me. A hunter by the name of Bobby Singer thought our clan out and killed as many as he could. My father and grandfather fought with everything they had to save our home, my mother, sister and I with a few other where saved and fled from that world and place. In all the chaos, my sister was lost to us. We were torn from our family, separated from the ones we loved for the rest of our lives. Soon my mother and I moved on to place that changed my life for the better, where I met a new family that loved me and changed everything I would ever know.

"Carlos I swear to God I am going to eat you alive during the next full moon!" I yelled out as I ran from the bathroom. I went in there to take a shower and when I turned the shower head on nothing but black oil came out. I hated prank week. I ran out into the kitchen to see James and Carlos standing there with a camera.

"Say Chesses Logie Poo!" James said. That was it; I could feel the blood boiling up within me. You see I wasn't like an normal person that was bitten and then changed into a wolf. The wolf that had bitten my mother was cursed long ago. It was cured with the blood of the dammed, meaning it could see the dead and anything that walked in the supernatural world. When my mother was bitten all those years ago, I became cursed with its blood as well. I was a pure-breed wolf in every way but only changed into one during the full moon. However, never the less I was a wolf, I had ever trait of a pure-breed which made me dangerous. I could change my eyes whenever I wanted; I could show my teeth and claws as well especially when I became angry or upset among other things. I smiled at Carlos and James before I looked down to the ground before looking back up with my eyes, teeth, and claws showing which scares the crap out of them…

"Run James," Carlos yelled out before grabbing James by his arm and pulling him into the living room. I growled and then leap over the island landing on James, flipping both of us over on the ground.

"Ahhh, Logan stop!" James yelled out. I went to grab his arms when his necklace brushed over my hand. As soon as it did, pain shot right threw me. I jumped off him and backed up. "Logan?"

"Get away from me James!" I growled out. At that moment I did what any normal animal would do when they are in pain. I licked my hand trying to make the pain subside.

"Logan, I am sorry…" I looked up from my hand and stared into James eyes. I knew he was but still he should have known.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it James! You know better than to wear real sliver in this apartment!" I yelled out again. I could feel my skin starting to burn and blister. I held my hand in my other, got up, and started walking towards the kitchen when I smelt something. A smell that I love and could never get enough of. A smile came to my face. I loved the smell that came from him. I stood there and waited for the front door to open. As it did, I didn't give Kendall any time to even come in all the way. I ran from my spot and jumped on him knocking us both onto the ground. Kendall laughed and then I felt him wrap his arms around me. "Babe I missed you!" I said crashing our lips together. I soon felt Kendall smile into the kiss. We pulled apart and smiled to one another.

"Well, isn't that a nice way to be welcomed home and beside I wasn't gone that long." I cocked my head to the side and just looked at him.

"To me you were sweetie." I said getting up. I stood up and held my hand out for Kendall to take it and as he did, I hissed in pain have forgotten about the burn mark that was on my hand. Kendall heard me and dropped my hand, looking down at it.

"Baby what happened?" He said picking my hand up again looking at the burn mark. I growled at James and then turned back to Kendall who's head shot towards James.

"Look I said I was sorry. I forgot ok Logan. I didn't mean it." James said walking to his and Carlos room. He walked by me and I couldn't help but growl at him again. These days James has been getting to me. Something was coming over me every time James came around Kendall or me. I had to fight the urge to attack him sometimes. Shaking the thought from my head, I turned back to Kendall and threw my arms around his neck as he picked me up.

"I missed you Ken…" I said looking into his eyes that I loved so much. The glow of them always pulling me in.

"I missed you too Logie bear." Kendall said putting our foreheads together. I was about to lean in and kiss him when he pulled away from me and sat me back down. I was upset you can guess.

"What?" I asked with my head to the side, which is something I picked up from my sister when we were both puppies. Kendall smiled that smile he does and rolled his eyes.

"What is in your hair?" Kendall asked me then I remember Carlos. I smiled at Kendall and then turn back to Carlos who was still standing in the living room watching me. His eyes and mine met and that was it. I took off after Carlos who then jumped over the couch and circled around me before bolting out the door with me behind him. "Baby don't hurt him too bad we do have practice tomorrow!" I heard Kendall yell out the door.

"I won't this time!" I yelled back as Carlos and I ran down the hall, down the stairs and into the lobby. I was about to run into the pool area with him when something caught my nose. I stopped dead in my tracks and smelt the air. I looked around trying to find where the smell was coming from when it hit me dead on. I turned around and seen Katie walking in the lobby. The smell was coming off her. I narrowed my eyes and ran over to her scaring her to death when I picked her up and started smelling her.

"Logan put me down right now." Katie said as she squirmed in my arms. "Logan Mitchell" I didn't listen I picker her more and smelt her neck. Ok I know people are looking at me but Katie smelt like Dak. I was going to smell her again when she pulled that damn dog whistle out that she knows I hate because of my ears.

"Ahh… Katie." I yelled as I dropped her on the ground. I backed up and held my ears. I shook my head trying to get the ringing out and glared at Katie. "You didn't have to blow that! You know I have sensitive ears."

"Well, you should have listen to me and put me down when I asked, you dork…" Katie said picking herself up off the ground. She and I looked to one another and then I saw it within her eyes, Katie narrows her eyes at me and looked away because she knew as well.

"Katie Ann Knight!"

"You tell him and I will kill you! And I mean it!" Katie yelled at me getting into my face. As she did, I got a better waif of her. I looked down and then back up. "What" I grabbed Katie by her arm, dug her to one of the supple closet in the hallway, and slammed the door shut and growled at her.

"How long Katie and don't lie to me?" I growled out once more. Katie looked at me and she knew what I meant. Putting her head down she let out a sigh.

"A few weeks, Logan please you can't tell Kendall or my mom yet. I just found out I have not even told... Please! Logan please?" I looked dead in her eye. I wasn't happy about this on bit, she knew what she had done was unforgiveable. I slowly turned around and took a deep breath before I turned back to face her.

"Katie are they, are they Dak's? Answer me now!" I see that Katie didn't say anything so I knew right then and there that they were his. Katie went to touch me but I growled at her and pushed her off me.

"Logan, I am sorry ok. I fell in love! What was I support to do? Huh, please tell me." I turned back to Katie with so much anger within me. I pushed her until she was up against the closet wall. I ran my claws down the side of her face and her body, stopping at her mid-section and backed up. I had to stop myself from doing something I know I would regret later.

"Katie I am sorry but I can't… I wish I could but you betrayed Kendall, and me you betrayed our pack." I said as I pushed her once more before going over to the door. "I would wash Dak's scent off you before you go back up. I wouldn't want you getting jumped by our pack." I told Katie as I slammed the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Logan POV)

After my confrontation with Katie in the lobby, I needed to get away from everything, so I went to the one place that gave me solitude, the old graveyard a few miles from the Palm Woods. Not many people knew of the place it was hidden behind years and years of over grown trees. With the sounds of the dead moaning and the spirits of the dead walking around, I felt at home in this place. What Katie had done was not only a betray to me but to her own family. Many years back when my mother and I fled to our freedom we came across another pack. A pack that had been made up of those who had lost their own like my mother and I. We were welcome into that family with open arms and I thank God for that. Mrs. Knight was one of those members; she is what is known as a pure breed wolf. One born of wolves, Kendall and Katie father was a half breed, attacked long ago. He and Mrs. Knight fell in love thus making Kendall and Katie. With Kendall birth, he was thought to have carried the gene in him but to his luck; he was never cursed with the change. He was never meant to change but he was still a wolf inside and that meant he acted like one but you see Katie was a full wolf. That is why what she did was a betray to our pack. I looked to the sky and closed my eyes but soon heard something in the distance. Standing to my feet, I let out a growl and then stopped once his scent hit my nose. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that. I could have jumped you or worse." I said as his figure came into the light.

"Oh I think I would have liked that a lot." Kendall said as he walked closer to me. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was glad that he wasn't cursed with the full wolf inside him. I know I never had a chose in my making but still I was happy. Kendall finally made his way to me and pulled me closer to him. I threw my arms around him and finally got that kiss I had been waiting for all day. It was sweet and his lips were always so soft. We pulled away and I dug Kendall down with me. We sat there in silent for a moment before Kendall wonderful voice echoed thought the graveyard. "My love I been watching the moon and you know what time it is" I leaned forward and turned back to face Kendall he was smiling at me with that gorgeous smile of his but soon his face and mine fell.

"Yea I know…" I said looking down at the ground. I hated this time of the month. Did I forget to mention that the wolf that bit my mother was a female and well, her cruse comes with one little side effect? Well, I don't mind but I am not ready. After what happened, I don't think I would be for a while. "I don't want to leave you Kenny, you been gone for over a week and I just got you back."

"Baby I know and I don't want to either but you know I can't control myself around you at this time. Logan we aren't ready not after..." Kendall stopped himself from finishing what he wanted to say and brought me to his chest. We looked into each other eyes as the half-moon shined down on us. I moved my hands so they were placed right above Kendall's heart.

"Kenny please…" I looked into his eyes and I knew he didn't want to and take that chance but I needed this. Everything that happened with Katie, I needed something to take my mind off what was to come when the other found out. "Please…" Kendall ran his claws down my back and I could see the lust within his eyes. I could tell he wanted this has much as I did…

"Logan, you're about to come into…" I cut Kendall off with a kiss. I didn't care at this moment, I just needed and wanted him to make me forget everything that happened today. I soon felt Kendall kiss me back and not even minutes later we were both on the ground kissing as that lust we both shared came forth. We could both feel that heart surrounding us but we couldn't stop. I knew it might happen but I needed this. We would worry about our actions later.

(Katie POV)

I didn't know what to think about Logan, I had never seen him that aggressive before. I know what I did was to be considered a betray to our family and pack but I fell in love. I would never stand in the way of love and I hoped and prayed that my family would do the same. I knew Dak was part of the rebel pack but we couldn't help ourselves. We were drawn to one another and to make things worse I am now with puppies. Logan knew the moment I walked into the lobby today and if he did, I knew mom and Kendall would to, Kendall may not be able to change but he is still a pure breed wolf. I took a deep sigh and looked down at my stomach and smiled then I looked around and seen that it was getting dark so I decided it was time to head on home and hoped that mom and Kendall couldn't smell Dak on me. I walked down the stairs and finally made it to 2j. I took a deep breath before I opened to door to see mom in the kitchen making dinner and Carlos playing video games with James. "Hey Katie Kat" Carlos yelled from the couch. I smiled he never even moved his head to look at me. I walked in a little bit more when my mom stopped what she was doing and turned to me. I could see her eyes; she knew something was off with me. She always could.

"Hey mom what are you cooking?" I asked her trying to get her prying eyes off me. She smiled her sweet smile at me and before she said anything Kendall and Logan came strolling inside and boy could you sense what those two had been up to, mom turned from me to them. I smiled before running to go sit on the couch with James and Carlos.

"Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell" She yelled making James, Carlos and myself jump up I looked to Logan, his and my eyes met. I could see the anger and hate-ness within them. I knew he has not told Kendall or the rest of the family about earlier and I was thankful for that but maybe with what those two did I was in the clear until I could come up with a plan.

"See I told you were should have jumped in the lake before we came home." Kendall said grabbing Logan hand. Logan looked away from me right to my mom and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what is going on?" James asked me from his side of the couch. I smiled when I looked to him.

"Oh, my dear brother and Logan did something that they weren't meant to do at this time in the month." Carlos heard and then I see that smile on his face. I knew he couldn't help what he was going to do, he jumped up and yelled.

"PUPPIES" Everyone turned to him. That was my queue to leave. I walked out of the room right when my mom started yelling at my brother and Logan. I was about to make it to my room when I stopped and held onto the wall. I was having some cramps. I took a deep breath before I stood up as I did I smelt James behind me. I turned around and somewhat smiled.

"Katie what happened? I know something did I can see it in your eyes?" James said. I went to move but he stopped me. I growled at him but he didn't move.

"James move, I am going to my room." I went to move the other way but James stepped in front of me once more, staring daggers into me.

"Sorry Katie I am not moving until I know what is going on with you and Logan. I saw the way you two looked at each other." Said James I was about to push him out of the way when I felt some more cramps come to me. I leaned back against the wall as James came to my side. I looked to him and could see the worry in his eyes. I knew James always liked me but the feeling was never there for me. I closed my eyes before I spoke those words that would seal my faith.

"James I am pregnant with Dak puppies."


	3. Chapter 3

(Kendall POV)

Well, after that wonderful hour with my mother Logan and I decided to head to bed. I know we shouldn't have done what we did but I knew something was up with Logan and he needed me. I walked into to bedroom as Logan went into the shower. I wanted to follow him but mom was watching us through the door. I hated this shit; Logan during this time was amazing and I cannot get enough of him. With a lot of begging and pleading mom decided to let Logan stay here for those four days with one except I couldn't be left alone with him at all. For some reason she didn't trust me around him right now and hell I wouldn't either but the worse part about this whole damn thing is I have to sleep with James and Carlos in their room. I walked closer to my bed and threw myself down on it. "Ugh…. Come on Kendall you can fight this urge… Its four days, you can do it."

"You can do me again if you want." I looked up as soon as I heard Logan' voice. There he was standing in the doorway of our room wearing only a towel wrapped around his tiny waist. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. He was smelling and looking hot as ever. I could feel myself wanting him more and more as he made his was over to me; making sure to twist his hips. I bit my bottom lip trying to fight back a moan that wanted to come out. Logan smiled at me and then looked out the door. He looked back to me and winked. I knew that look. I watched as he finally made it to the bed and sat in my lap.

"Fuck baby… you don't know how hot you are right now." I said sitting up and throwing my arms around his waist and brought him closer to me. I ran my hands up and down Logan bare back earing a soft moan from him as he threw his head back. I went right for his neck kissing it. I slowly ran my tongue along the side before I let my wolf teeth come out and bit down, as I did, Logan let out the most intoxication sound ever. "Logie I want you so bad right now." I growled out into his neck taking in the scent that comes from him. One that made me go crazy. One that would make me lose control.

"Then take me Ken… I need you; I want you, I…"

"BOYS" Logan and I both let out a loud grunt when we heard my mom yelling. I pulled away from Logan and seen that his eyes were black the same as mind, we both wanted this. "Kendall now…!"

"Find, can you give us a few mom?" I growled out to her. I didn't mean to but you see I get really aggressive at this time and didn't like anything to come between what I wanted.

"Three minutes and that's it." Mom said as she walked out the door. Logan looked to me and I smiled. Logan went to move when I grabbed him keeping him where he was. I wasn't going to let him leave just yet. Logan looked back at me with lust filled eyes.

"Kenny don't… You know…" I cut Logan off with a kiss that he melted right into it. I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him to me more so I could deepen it that is when I felt Logan hands in my hair. He started pulling, I couldn't help it, I moaned/growled out. I love when he does that. I was about to flip us over when the bedroom door slammed open to mom speed walking in.

"Shit…" Logan pulled away and smiled before he got off me. I winked at him before mom pulled me off the bed and out the door. "I will have you one way or another…." I said before mom pulled me all the way out the door. It was true I was going to get what I wanted and I wanted Logan.

(Logan POV)

I was laughing as Mama Knight pulled Kendall from me. I wasn't all too happy about it either. I wanted and needed Kendall. I knew why but I cannot help it right now. I am just happy I get to stay with him for the next four days. I know it will be hard but I need to feel him well more like him feeling up on me and I needed to keep an eye on Katie. I walked over to the window and looked to the moon. I still couldn't believe what she had done. She knew better than that. She knew what those rebels had done to our pack and what they did to me two years ago but she still went to him. I looked to my stomach as those scar of the past came back to me. As I traced those marks down my chest and stomach, I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

(Two Years into the Past)

"And why are we walking in the woods may I ask?" I stopped and turned to blond Jennifer who was looking dead at me. I narrowed my eyes to her before we both started smiling.

"Shut up and come on." Jennifer ran back up to me and placed her arms around the back of my neck. "I am carrying you right?"

"Oh you know it sweetie and besides new shoes!" I rolled my eyes as Jennifer jumped on my back. "So how much trouble are you two in this time? I mean I caught you two three times in one day so I would think that Jennifer would have to." I rolled my eyes and smiled back at the thoughts of Kendall and my activated of the day.

"Big trouble and wait one second it wasn't like you didn't have sex today either. Kendall and I heard you and wow, you got a set of lungs. Ooohh right there, ugh… more…"

"Owww! Did you just bite me?" I asked shooting my head back to see Jennifer smiling at me. She gave me that wink and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes I did! And I don't sound like that and you know it." Jennifer said biting me again. I laughed at her because she knew I was telling the truth. That girl could scream.

"Slut…" I spat out to her.

"Hey, I am a classy slut unlike you" Jennifer said laughing. I didn't have a respond to that one. Yea I do kind slut around a lot with Kendall. Most of the people at the Palm Woods as seen Kendall and me at it more than once "See you don't have anything to say because you know I am right Logie Poo!"

"Yea, Yea, Yea… rub it in." Jennifer and I talked and messed around a little bit longer. We were almost home when the wind started to pick up; I stopped dead in our tracks and sat her down. "Jenny go now and don't look back." I said as the wind blew around a few trees, as it did we smelt and heard them coming. Jennifer grabbed my hand as her body started to shake.

"I am not leaving you Logan, look lets go together." I nodded my head as we both started for the trail again when out of nowhere Dak and Jake showed up. I did what came to me, I pushed Jennifer behind me, and I couldn't let anything happen to her. "Logan…. let's go." Jen and I started to move when Dak stopped in front of us.

"Mmmm, what do we have here?" Dak said as he sniffed the air and then let his eyes land on Jennifer. I watched as he and Jake slowly started walking towards us.

"Back up Dak" I growled as he and Jake came closer to us. I could feel Jen shaking behind me. I pulled Jen closer to me, backed up with her a little bit, and growled out some more. "Dak I mean it back off!" Dak and Jake just looked to one another with a smug look on their faces and turned back to us.

"Oh come on Logan lighten up, we aren't going to do anything to her or you… Just yet." Before I knew what had happened Dak grabbed me and threw me from Jennifer. I flew and hit the tree that was on the other side, and then I heard Jennifer scream out as Dak pushed her to the tree and lean in to kiss her.

"Logan!" I opened my eyes and seen her run to me when Dak grabbed her and threw her up against the tree once more. I jumped and growled out at him. Dak turned around with his teeth and claws showing. I went to jump him when Jake and a few other member of his pack got to me first. I was thrown to the ground as they tackled me. I could soon felt their teeth and claws going into my skin, tearing at it me but before it was all over, Dak came over to me and gave me one last blow that would destroy my whole world, that was the night I lost something precious to me. I lost my puppies I didn't even know I was carrying.

(Present time)

The tears flow from my eyes has I thought back on that night. I ran my hands over my broken and scar stomach. "Katie I will not let you do this to our family. You have betrayed us and now you will pay. Even if that means taking something for you that Dak took from me."

(Katie POV)

James and I sat on my bed as I told him everything. I knew what I had done would ruin everything unless James helped me. "James please you have to do this! I can't lose my family and pack I just can't." I said grabbing James hand as he tried to head to the door. Turning around I seen the disappointment in his eyes.

"Katie you betrayed us! You betrayed Logan the most! You know what they he did to him and Jennifer but you still went to him and now you're having his puppies." James said to me. I know I should have said no when this first started but I was weak. I got off the bed and walked closer to James so I was standing in front of him. I grabbed both his hands and placed them in mine.

"James, please I know what I did was wrong. That is why I need you to help me with this." James looked to me with sadness in his eyes. "Please James… it's the only way for mom and the rest of the pack…." James cut me off by placing his lips on my. I didn't kiss back, I stayed frozen until he pulled away.

"I am doing this for Kendall and your mom. Katie remember what Logan does to you is all on you. I will not feel sorry for you… and when they find out I hope you're ready for what's to come." James said to me as he pushed me down on my bed with such force I bounced up, I watched as James crawled on top of me, grabbed my hands, and placed them above my head. I couldn't help but let the tears fall as James kissed down my neck. I didn't want to do this but I needed to. I needed the pack to think that my puppies were his and not Dak's. I needed James scent to merge with theirs until I could come up with a plan. With Logan knowing the truth, everything had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

(Logan POV)

I was finally able to fall of sleep around 2 in the morning. I couldn't sleep, not with everything on my mind. I still couldn't believe what Katie had done. She betrayed us in the worse way. My heart was at war with its self. I knew I needed to tell the pack for the safety of the group but then I knew if I did, she would be cast out for her family. I fought with myself as I lay in bed at the thought of what was to come and what I needed right now. "Ugh…" I threw the sheet off me and stood up; my head just wouldn't let me sleep tonight and my stomach. I hated being in heat the urge for Kendall was killing me. All I wanted was he, to feel his hands roam down my body, to feel his lips on mine… "Son of a Bitch…" I said as I walked slowly to my bedroom door. I took a deep breath before I turned the knob I didn't want anyone to be out there. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. However, on the other hand maybe Kendall might be up. I needed him so much right now. My body longed for him… I walked through the darkness of the hallway and into the little light that was shining in the kitchen. I smiled at myself when I saw him standing in the light that emerged him from the fridge. I stood there until he stopped what he was doing and slowly turned around and looked into the darkness.

"Hey Logie, midnight run?" I shook my head and smiled as I walked closer to Carlos. I knew he would be up at this hour. That boy is always hungry.

"No, I can't sleep… and I would call it a 2am run." I said with a smirk on my face as I pulled a chair out from the bar and set down. Carlos smiled at me, closed the fridge door, and threw everything he had in his arms down on the bar. "Dude are you pregnant? Damn…" I looked down at everything that was lying in front of me.

"Nah that will be you in a few weeks dude, come on you and Kendall in the same house while you're you know. It's going to happen and don't say you don't want it to either." Carlos said has he grabbed a hand full of fruit loops and shoved them into his mouth. Carlos was right after I lost my pups due to Dak I was heartbroken. I wanted them and I still do but with everything in my life, it isn't the time right now but still. "Logan I am sorry dude I didn't mean too." I looked up and saw his face then I felt the tears coming down my face. I brought my hand up to my eyes and wiped them away, tears I didn't even know I was crying.

"Carlos, its ok I know you were just talking without thinking again." I told him as I wiped my silent tears away. I looked back up and smiled at Carlos. "Mmm, those ginger bread cookies are looking rather good…" I said trying to change the subject because I knew Carlos felt bad for bringing up the loss of my pups.

"They do don't they" Carlos and I looked to one another and then back to the cookies. There was only four left and my mouth was watering. "There mine!" Carlos yelled before he went for the bag as I did the same we both grabbed a side of the bag and pulled.

"Carlos you have all this other stuff! Give me the cookies I need them!" I yelled back as I was pulling towards the right side.

"No, you can eat the mint ones! My stomach wants these!" Carlos yelled back as he pulled and then with no warning, the bag tore open and the cookies went flying into the air. Everything was in slow motion. Carlos and I stood there as the cookies flew up and then landed on James as he walked into the kitchen. Carlos and I looked back to one another and started laughing and then it hit me.

"Carlos the ginger bread cookies are gone." I said with a little pout on my face as I looked to the floor at James feet and seen the cookies crushed.

"Oh its ok Logan…" Carlos said throwing his arms around me.

"I am not even going to ask what the hell was going on in here." James said as he shook some of the cookies off him and walked into the kitchen to join Carlos and myself. As he did, I smelt Katie all over him. My eyes narrowed towards James. "What?" I couldn't help what I did next. I growled out at him, grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him up against the fridge.

"Logan!" I heard Carlos yell and I soon felt him try to pull me off him. I didn't mean to do what I did but I turned and threw Carlos to the ground and as I did he hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Logan what the hell is wrong with you!" James yelled as he ran to Carlos side and kneeled down. I didn't know what was going on. I have never acted this way before I was going to say something when Kendall and Mrs. Knight ran into the kitchen. I backed up and slid down the wall when I see that Carlos was bleeding. I looked to Kendall and he could see the fear in my eyes.

"Logie!" He ran to me and kneeled down in front of me. I threw myself at him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Baby what's going on?" I couldn't speak I just hid my face deeper into Kendall neck as he held me tighter. I could feel Kendall grab me and pull me up with him. I looked to see Mama Knight walking Carlos over to the table and sat him down. I could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. All I could do was hide within Kendall arms more. Kendall went to move us but I grabbed him.

"Please…" I whispered into his ear. He nodded his head and pulled me closer to him. I see James stand up and walk over to Kendall and me. I looked, and then Kendall moved me behind him, and growled out towards James.

"Back off James" Kendall growled out as he came closer to us. I held onto Kendall arms as James approached us. I was shaking and couldn't stop.

"No Kendall not this time Logan had no right to…" Before I knew what had happened Kendall was gone from me and at James throat. He grabbed him and threw him down on the ground, growling and snarling at him.

"Kendall and James" Mama Knight yelled as she flew from the table and pulled Kendall from James. I stood there until they both stopped when the front door came flying open. Blond Jennifer came running into the apartment with blood running down the side of her face.

"Jen" I yelled and ran towards her has she fell to the ground. I was soon by her side as well as Kendall and mama Knight. I pulled her into my arms and tried to wipe the blood from her face. "Jen what happened?" Jen looked into my eyes and I couldn't help as the tear came. The hurt within her face was too much for me

"It was Dak… Logan, he he…" Jennifer didn't get to finish what she was going to say, she went into stock. Her body started shaking and within seconds, her body went limp.

"Move…." Kendall moved me from her side and picked her up." We need to get her to Michael," Kendall yelled as he started for the door. I jumped up and followed him as pain came to me. I brushed it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Boys stay here!" Mama Knight yelled as we all ran from the apartment and down the lobby. This wasn't good, Dak had attacked our pack knowing no good could come of this. This is Katie fault and she will pay for all of this. She is the one that betrayed us and Dak must have found out. That is the only reason to attack our pack.

Within moments we were with Michael, he was the pack leader. Jennifer was brought to the pack healers. A wolf of great powers that was curse like myself with the sight of the seeing. He could see what was to come and what had already passed. I wanted to be in there with Jen but I couldn't as soon as we entered the den I was overcome with this pain. "Ahhh…" I screamed out and held my stomach, Kendall heard, and ran from his mother side to me.

"Logie… baby!" Kendall ran to my side as more pain consumed my body I was racked with an over welling feeling of pain as I fell back onto the ground and howled out. My eyes closed on me as I felt Kendall embrace me. "Mom"

(Kendall POV)

I didn't know what was going on. I walked into the kitchen to see James and Carlos on the ground and Logan standing there in fear and then Jennifer… I was about to walk into the room with my mother when my Logie screamed out in pain. I see him fall to the ground. I ran to him as more pain overcame his small body. I called for my mom as Logan passed out. "What is going on?" I yelled out as I paced the room waiting for any news on Logan. The healer had taken him and Jennifer into the room over an hour ago.

"Sweetie clam down, everything will be alright." I turned to my mother to tell her something when he walked out. I ran over to the healer and seen his face drop.

"No, please tell me is alright. Please." I had tears coming down my face. I hoped and prayed that my love was ok.

"Kendall my boy, he was poison with sliver and so were your pups." I could feel my body give way. I fell to the ground and shoved my face in my hands. Logan was with pups. No, he and I can't go through this again. It almost killed us last time. I felt my mom by my side bringing me into a hug. "Kendall my boy" I looked up as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes and seen a small smile form on his face. "Logan is doing fine and I was able to save two of your pups. I am sorry but I was unable to save the other two, the sliver was too strong." I stood up at his words, Logan and two of my pups were ok.

"Can- can I see him." I needed to see him to make sure for myself that he was doing ok. The healers nodded his head. I looked to my mother and seen the tears in her eyes. I didn't know if they were tears of joy or sadness. I looked back to her before I walked towards the Curtin. I stopped myself before I walked down the dark hall until I seen Logan laying there. There wrapped in a little ball was the love of my life. I could tell that he was crying from the way his small frame was shaking. "Oh Logie…" I said as I ran to his side as I grabbed him and brought him into my arms. As soon as I did, he started to cry even more. "Shhh, love it's alright.

"No-no its isn't Kenny, we lost two of them… It happened again." Logan sobbed into my chest. I couldn't help but let my own tears fall as well. "Kenny, this is all Katie's fault! She knew better and now because of her Jen almost lost her life and we lost two innocents souls." Logan cried into me.

"What? Logan what is going on?" I asked as Logan slowly pulled away from me. His eyes filled with sadness and hate. Logan sat up and looked at me with tears running down his face.

"Kenny, Katie…." We were interrupted when Jennifer screamed out in pain. Logan and I both looked towards her has the healer and Michael ran to her. Jennifer body arched up off the bed before her body was jolted to the ground.

"Jen!" Logan yelled before he tried to jump off the bed. I grabbed him and pulled him back. I could feel him fighting me. I held him tighter. "Jenny no please you can't leave!" Logan cried out as I held him. This couldn't be happening right now. Jen had said it was Dak that had done this to her. My heart grew cold as I thought back to what he had done to my Logie bear. My heart filled with anger at that moment. Dak will pay for whatever he had done now no matter what.

(Mama Knight POV)

As I watched Kendall walked to Logan, I knew his heart was filled with sadness. My son and Logan didn't need this right now. They had lose their pups once before and to find out that two were lost again broke my heart. I looked to Michael as he walked towards me, a smile coming to my face. "Jennifer they will make it through this. Those boys are strong." I smiled once more before I look back to see the worry within his eyes. "Jennifer my daughter and Logan were poisons with dead man blood with sliver fakes. This was no accident my dear they were targeted by Dak and his pack. Jennifer this was an act of war…" Before Michael could tell me, more we heard his daughter scream out in pain. We both took off towards her. I watched as Michael ran to his daughter side. I stood there frozen at the sight in front of me. I saw Jennifer body jolt up and I knew it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHORT, SHORT , SHORT I KNOW AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT...**

(Kendall POV)

With everything that had happen the healer had to put Logan into a deep sleep for the safety of our pups and his life. He was inconsolable over the death of Jen and I knew why. She was the voided that filled his heart, the one that broken when he lost his sister all those years ago. My heart was torn for the loss of my two pups. I wish we would have knew before any of this had happened. "Kendall sweet heart…" I was drawn from my thoughts has my mother spoke. I turned my from Logan sleeping form to see her staying there with sadness in her eyes. I stood up as she brought me into her arms. I couldn't stop myself I threw my arms around her and let the tears spill from my eyes.

"Mom, why is this happing again? Why do my pups always get taken away?" I sobbed into her chest. I felt my mom hug me tighter as she kissed my head.

"Sweetie I know this is unfair but you know these things happen for a reason." She told me. I left my arms fall from her and backed away.

"No! Logan and I have done nothing to anyone for this to happen! Reason or not, Mom I have lost too many… I can't…" I couldn't finish tear overcame me again.

"Shh, sweetie it will be ok." She came and pulled me back into her arms, which I welcomed. I don't know how long I stayed wrapped in my mother arms but it must have been awhile because Michael can up to us.

"Kendall, I am truly sorry for your loss but I need to know if Logan said anything to you?" That is when I remember him saying something about Katie. I looked back to Logan, walked over to him, placed a kiss to his lips, let my hands roam down to his stomach, and smiled. "Kendall…" I turned back to our leader and my mom; she could tell something was wrong. I nodded to them and they both understood and let me go.

"Please watch over my family…" I asked my mother before I left the den to confront my sister. I knew something had happened. Logan would have never accused Katie of anything like this unless something had happened. I knew Katie had been up to something for a few months now but I never paid any mind to it. As I made it closer to 2J I melt him. I ran to the door and slammed it open to see the house destroyed and there lying on the ground was Carlos. He was bleeding from the head and I could see he had a broken arm. "Carlos!" I yelled out and ran to his side.

"Ken… Get out of here…Dak…" He crocked out to me but before I could do anything, I was thrown from his side and hit the wall. I hit the wall, slide down, and came face to face with the man who had taken everything from me.

"Well I see you're still alive." Dak said me; I looked up to him and growled out.

"You son of a bitch" I yelled out as I leaped for him but was stopped when Jake and Mark grabbed me. I fought with them to get away but couldn't.

"Oh Kendall my boy you have no idea what is to come now do you." Dak said me as he ran his hands down my face. I jerked away and looked to the side and seen Carlos moving closer to the wall.

"Dak why, Why would you? We haven't don't anything to you and you attack us why? I asked. Dak just smiled at me and looked back into the hallway.

"Katie, my love you may come fourth now…" I watched as Katie come from the dark hallway. Her face was filled with sadness and then I smelt her… She had Dak sent all over here and held her hands over her stomach.

"Katie no…" I yelled out. I couldn't believe this is what she had been up to all these months. Katie betrays us. She betrayed me of all people. I watched as Katie made her way over to Dak. He pulled her towards him and kissed her neck. I felt rage come over me. I tried once again to pull away from Mark and Jake but to no avail. Then it all hit me, Katie was with Dak puppies and Logan knew that is why he was poisoned. It was Katie doing that I lost two of my pups again.

"Kendall, I am sorry… I just…" I picked my head back up and narrowed my eyes at Katie and growled at her.

"No, Katie this is all you're doing! You're the reason why I lost two of my pups! You're the reason why Logan was out into slumber and you're the reason why Jen is dead!" I growled out at her.

"Kendall I didn't know… I am sorry!" Katie said walking up to me. I snapped at her as she did. I watched her back away from me. "Kendall I need you, please don't do this…" Katie cried out to me.

"No, you have lost everything." I said looking away from her.

"I have had enough with all this heart to heart shit. Lets go…" Dak grabbed Katie arms and started walking away but before he did, he turned back to me. "Oh Kendall I would watch out for now on. I wouldn't want our dear Logie to lose those other two pups now would we?" Dak said with a smirk on his face. I jerked out from Mark and Jake grasp only to be thrown into the window. As the glass broken I felt pain and sleep over coming my body. Before my eyes closed on me I seen Carlos crawling over to me and brought me into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Logan POV)**_

_**I was running in the mist of the graveyard, running, looking for something I had lost until I came to a figure standing before me. I stopped and looked up to see that genuine smile on her face. I couldn't help as the tears came to my eyes and I fell to my knees and placed my head in my hands.**_

_**"Oh Logie please don't cry for me. I am safe." As her voice hit my ears, I looked up to see that wonderful smile of her. Jenn smiled at me kneeled down, took my face in her hands, and places her lips to my forehead. "Now come on Logan I hate when you cry. Your face is going to become all red and puffy and I can't have you around me looking like that." I cracked a smile as I looked into her eyes.**_

_**"Jennifer I am so sorry I wasn't here to save you… Jenn I…"**_

_**"Oh no we are not going to do this Logie, you know this was meant to happen. It needed to happen. I wasnt meant to to live. I have another purpose." Jenn wiped my eyes and winked at me. I smiled as she did. Jennifer sat there just looking at me until I noticed something walking out of the shadows. My eyes widen as five pups came into view. I broke down at that moment; my pups that I had lost had come to me. "See Logie it had to happen, I needed to die. Someone needed to look after all these little guys." I looked up at my pups and smiled… They were breath taking and safe. There were happy. I knew at that moment I wasn't meant to have them at that time. There were taken from me for a reason as my mother always said and Jenn was meant to take care of them until Kendall and I were here to take them.**_

_**"Jenn thank you… and I will."**_

_**"I know… now you are going to wake from this slumber… Kendall needs you and besides someone needs to stike vengeandce on that dick head." I nodded and chuckled as I watched my pups run playful back into the darkness of the night. "Logan they will be fine. Now you need to protect the ones within you and our pack." I stood up and brought Jenn with me.**_

_**"I know and I will. I love you Jenn and we will be reunited soon until then take care of them for me." I pulled Jenn into a hug as I felt myself being pulled from my slumber.**_

* * *

I awoke with a scream as pain hit me. I jolted up and was soon wrapped in someone arms. I smelt the air and knew it was James. My breathing clam down and my body stopped shaking. I snuck into his arms and closed my eyes before turning my head to see James.

"Damn Logan you gave everyone a big scare…" I placed my head on his chest and breathed in and out before pushing myself back as the dizziness it me. "Wow take it easy Logan." James held me stead as I moved my head alittle bit.

"How-how long J-James" I asked. My voice was shaky and weak. I was waiting for an answer when his scent hit me with such force. I pushed James out of the way and seen Kendall running towards me. He didn't even give me time. Kendall threw James out of the way and embraced me in his arms. I let the tears flow from me. I needed him; I needed to feel everything that was he. Kendall and I pulled apart and rubbed our heads together marking our scent on each other once more. Kendall pulled from me again and there I saw his face. Coved in what could only be scratch marks. "Ken your face…"

"It's nothing babe. I am fine. Logie the pups are they?" I smiled at him, took his hands, and placed them on my stomach.

"There here Ken and safe…" Kendall smiled and lean into me taking my lips with his. I closed my eyes and let my body melt into his. I felt safe once again. "Ken how long have I been out?" Kendall back away and just looked at me. James walked closer to us and stood by Kendall.

"Eight days Logan…" James said but I could since something wasn't right. The den felt difference than before.

"What is wrong and don't lie to me. I can since it!" I yelled out. Kendall came and sat on the bed next to me and took my hands in his. "Please Kendall tell me what has happened?" There was a long pause before anything was said.

"Katie…" Was the only word that came from him, I shift and brought Kendall into my arms. I knew it had happened. He found out about her and Dak. I knew our pack wouldn't go easy on her for what she has done. "Logan she betrayed us and because of her we lost them. I can't forgive her this time."

"Ken…" I pushed Kendall to look at me. I wiped his tears away and placed a kiss to his lips before backing away. "The pack… Are they?" All Kendall did was nod his head. I looked over to James to see his face filled with worry and something else. "There is something you're not telling me?" Kendall move away and looked to the door.

"Logie… it's Carlos he was attacked and…"

"No! Don't tell me! He can't be! No!" Carlos couldn't be. I cannot lose anyone else. He had to be ok. Kendall and James both brought me into their arms. I started to shake with tears and they held me tighter than before. I knew then that Carlos was gone from us. I felt anger rage threw me. This was all her doing! She has caused me to lose my sister, pups and now my best friend.

(Page Break)

Within the woods there sat Katie with tears in her eyes. She had lost everything she ever held dear to her heat. Her pack had disowned her and placed a death hit on her. She was the one that caused the death of Logan and Kendall's two pups. That night Dak and his pack came and got her. She lost her brother. She had seen the look in Kendall's eyes when he spoke those words. She was dead to him. She was truly alone now. Katie sat there as the tears come from her face. She was an outcast to her family never to be welcome back into their embrace. Katie sat there until she heard voice coming down the hall.

"He is dead then?" She heard Dak voice. Katie stood up from Dak bed and walked closer to the door so she could hear what was being said.

"Yes, he dead a few hours ago. However, Dak Michel isn't going to stand for this. You have brought war among us and do you really think this is a good idea?" Mark said. Katie was praying that it is wasn't Logan who had died. As move tears ran down her face she cracked the door open.

"Yes! Mark I will finally have control of this area… Everything has worked… I couldn't have planned it better."

"Dak what about Katie and your pups do you even care about them at all?" Mark asked. Katie watched as Dak pinned Mark against the wall and growled out at him.

"I have no time for them. If they happen to parish in the wake of this war then so be it. This is much bigger than they are; I will finally have what I have always wanted! Power, so maybe Katie was just a pond in this plan. It worked out the way I wanted. Kendall and her pack have disowned her and now a death hit is been placed on her." Katie backed away from the door and fell to the ground. This was all a plan. Dak never cared for her; she was just a pond in this war. She had betrayed her family for nothing. She had destroyed so many lives for nothing. Katie held her hands on her stomach and looked out to the moon.

"I will fix this…"


	7. Chapter 7

**_I KNOW A LONG TIME... BEEN WITHOUT A LAPTOP... I DIDNT WANT DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER SO THEIR ISNT ANY... BUT WITHIN THE NEXT FEW THEIR WILL BE. HOPE YA ARE STILL INTO THIS ONE... WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE SOON... ENJOY PLEASE._**

It was the day of Carlos passing… Many people wanted to know what had happened to the young, vibrant, happy boy that brought love into this world. But could the truth be told? No, so a lie must be…

(Logan POV)

I couldn't do this, not today. I sat in bed looking out into the park thinking about what has happened to us. I had lost my sister, my pups and my best friend all because of a love affair that should have never happened. "Katie I swear I will have my vengeance on you for what you have taking my pack…" I sighed as I placed my hands around my stomach. I still had my pups with me but I still mourned for the lost ones that she took from me.

"Babe…" I slowly turned my head when Kendall voice rang throughout the room. "My love…" Kendall ran to my side and pulled into his. I let his warmth consume me. I needed him more than anything right now. He was the only thing keeping me grounded.

"I can't do this Ken…" I told him as I pulled away. He smiled at me before taking my hands in his.

"Sweetie I know but we have too… Logan" We were stopped when we heard our bedroom open to see James. His face tear stained and filled with sadness.

"Guys it's time to go…" Kendall and I turned to one another before Kendall left my side and walked over to James pulling him into a hug. I watched them as the tears ran from my eyes.

"Aw isn't that so cute… " My head shift to the middle of the room where I saw Carlos standing there with a huge smile on his face watching Kendall and James. I stood from the bed and watched him. He turned to me and smiled as his body let off a white light.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled out as Carlos grin got wider and wider. Kendall and James broke apart and looked at me. I watched as Kendall ran to my side. I never turned my head as he placed his hand one me. My eyes and Carlos eyes were matched with each other. "You, they chose you?" Carlos just nodded his head as he walked closer to me.

"Logan what is it? Logan?" I snapped my head to Kendall and then back to the middle of the room. Kendall's eyes followed me and I knew he could sense something was there but couldn't see it. "Who do you see?"

'Yea Logan Bear who do you see… Tell them!" Carlos said in a mocking voice. I growled out at him. "Oooo, I am already dead… And yes they chose me."

"Logan…" Kendall spoke to me.

"It's Carlos…" I told them, both James and Kendall backed away and looked to where I was looking. "And mmm babe… They chose him as the pups guide into this world…" I turned and saw Kendall face. He went for shocked to pale in less than a few seconds.

"I am puke!" Kendall ran from the bedroom, though the dining room into the bathroom and though the seat up. James and I followed him and stood in the kitchen as Mama Knight and Michel stood up and came to us. I looked to everyone even Carlos who was sitting on the bar just watching us.

"What is going on?" Both Mama Knight and Michal asked. I wanted to say something when Michal narrowed his eyes at me.

"Your pups guide came to you?" I just nodded my head and smiled. "It him isn't it? He was chosen for giving his life to this pack… he will be reborn from one of your pups." I couldn't stop the smile that form to my face.

"See, told ya you guys can't get rid of me…" I turned and faced Carlos, walked his way and looked at him.

"You better take care of them if not when I die it's your ass in the afterlife." I told Carlos as Kendall came out from the bathroom. I smiled at him, walked to him and placed a loving kiss to his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Its because he died protecting us right? So he will be with us until their birth right?"

"Hells yea I am!" I laughed at Carlos. He jumped down and walked right through James body. We all saw James go stiff and then shake as the chills ran down his whole body.

"Carlos… That is the first and last time you ever do that!" James yelled into the kitchen. Carlos just winked at me because that wasn't going to stop him. He finally made his way to Kendall and I and then we felt his present around us.

"Well lets go! Time to see misses me the most around here…" Carlos said and then he was gone. Everyone looked to me.

"He's gone…" In the mist of all this war that was yet to come I was shocked, happy, excited that Carlos was in deed chosen as my pups guide. Meaning he is to guide them through their journey within me and given a second life as one of my pups. His soul will be given to one of them as gift for his sacrifice for our pack.

(Page Break)

Standing in front of the Los Angel Airport stands a woman. A woman that has been searching for someone she lost a very long time ago, A woman that had been through hell and back more than once, a woman that will fight for her life and pack. Standing strong and tall Lucy Stone takes in the world around here. Taking in a deep breath she feels someone pulling at her, looking down a smile comes to her face. "He is here momma; I can see his face…"

"I know my little one. I can smell him in the air." Lucy takes her daughter hand in her as they step into the world around them in the search for him. "Brother you and I will be reunited soon…"


End file.
